


SasuHina Month Day Twenty: Old Clans/New Clan

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: So, what DO you call a clan with two major bloodlines? And no, Sasuke won't tolerate 'Hyuchiha', Hinata.





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty: Old Clans/New Clan

“…I have a random question.”

“Hn.”

Taking that as a signal to go on, Hinata collects her thoughts for a moment as they lounge in bed. “…um…which clan do we…call ourselves?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” Shuffling, she turns in Sasuke’s loose grip to face him with a slight frown and furrow to her brow. “…because…we’re both part of very specific bloodlines…? I mean…I might be  _called_  Uchiha now, but…I’m still a pure-blooded Hyūga. So…”

Sasuke blinks mismatched eyes. “…I guess I assumed Uchiha. I might not have much of a clan left, but…there’s still enough to be called a clan.”

“…but -?”

“True, prominent bloodlines don’t often mix, but…it still has to just be one or the other. And I guess since you took my clan’s name, live in my clan’s compound…it’d be Uchiha.”

Lips pout. “…what if we have a child with the Byakugan?”

“They’d still have Uchiha blood.”

“And Hyūga!”

“What, you want to make a new clan? My brother didn’t marry a Hyūga.”

“Well, no…but still…”

“If you wanted to stay a Hyūga, you should have married a Hyūga.”

Hinata makes a sound of protest at his deadpan remark. “…we could be the…Hyuchiha.” Jumping as Sasuke coughs, it takes her a moment to realize he’s choking on a laugh.

“That’s ridiculous, Hinata.”

“I just…!” She huffs a sigh. “…I don’t know.”

“You don’t want to be an Uchiha?”

“That’s not it. I don’t think that’s it? I don’t know!”

“You’re making a mountain out of a molehill.” An arm slings over his eyes. “…look. There’s a lot more Hyūga than there are Uchiha. So how about, to make things fair, we say Uchiha.”

“But I don’t  _look_  like an Uchiha -?”

“Neither does my brother’s wife. Just…” Sasuke heaves a heavy sigh. “…call yourself whatever you want. But we can’t just…make a new clan. Besides, if you think about it, we already were, in a way, one clan. We’re both branching bloodlines from the Ōtsutsuki. And no, we’re not calling ourselves that, either,” he adds preemptively.

“I wouldn’t want that name, anyway.”

Considering her for a few moments, he asks, “…what brought this on in the first place?”

“I don’t know…it was just a passing thought the other day.” She turns until she stares up at the ceiling with pale eyes. “…I guess…I just wonder what your clan’s future is.”

“Hn…so do I. There aren’t any pure-blooded Uchiha women, so…we just have to make due. If anything…I guess integrating with the Hyūga line _does_ make the most sense. I can’t really know how the genetics will react, but…given our shared roots, I’d guess they’d have the best chance to keep mine going, at least in relative terms.” He mimics her stance. “…I don’t know if there’s much future for the bloodline. The kekkei genkai. But honestly, I’m not too worried about that. Something tells me the others aren’t either.”

“…oh?”

“…our line has known a lot of sorrow. Our very abilities have grown to feed off of it. Do we really want something like that to keep going? The Sharingan is, admittedly, a rarely-paralleled tool in battle. But there’s hope that this future won’t have as much violence or war as the past. The fourth was meant to be the end of it all, one way or another. There’s a lot of talk of what it means to be a shinobi without war…without an enemy. Sure, there will always be bad people to fight. But as time goes on…if we truly do change…what will that mean for shinobi? Bloodlines? Kekkei genkai?”

Hinata gives him a glance. Apparently this has been on his mind before…in much more serious ways than hers.

“…when I was young, I dreamed about reviving my clan. I know now that’s not really possible without resorting to some serious inbreeding. And I want my family to be healthy above all else. Happy.” It’s his turn to look to her. “…the Uchiha are less of a clan, now…and more just a family. Call yourself a Hyūga if you want. The only other title I hope you’ll want to keep is that of being my wife.”

Unbidden, Hinata feels tears spring up along her lids, stiffening slightly as emotion overcomes her.

“…why are you crying? Please don’t cry…it’s too early for crying, Hi-”

Rather than reply, Hinata contents herself with flopping atop him for a hug. “Of c-course I’ll keep that title, s-silly. Always.”

Ah…he accidentally pushed an emotion button. He seems to do that with her a lot. Relaxing with a sigh, he lifts arms to embrace her back. “…then that’s all that matters to me. Now…are we going to lie in bed all day, or get up and do something useful?”

“I don’t feel like being useful right now…”

“…is that because you’re crying?”

“…maybe.”

“…all right. First you have your cry, then we need breakfast. I’m starving.”

“If you’re hungry, you need to eat!”

“I can wait.” Pause. “…or I can go start while you…” Awkward pause. “…do what you’re gonna do.”

That gets her to snort. “Okay…”

Sliding out of bed, Sasuke throws on a pair of lounge pants and shuffles groggily into the kitchen. Days off really do him in - he’d much rather just get up the same time every day, but Hinata doesn’t share the sentiment…and hates being in bed alone in the morning. Hence their usual routine of hanging about until she feels like getting up. It’s nice in a way, but a little disruptive of his schedule, otherwise.

But then again, it’s one of those tiny sacrifices you make when you love someone.

Thankfully he knows well-enough how to cook, starting a simple breakfast while he waits. The clock says it’s not  _too_  awfully late. He should be able to get a full day’s worth of stuff done. As for what that will be…he’s not sure yet. But there’s always plenty to do. And if all else fails, he’ll try to find someone to spar with.

“Mm, smells good.”

He jostles slightly as Hinata comes up behind him, leaning against his back lazily and hugging his waist. “Should be done soon.”

“Mm…”

Realizing she’s probably dozing against him, Sasuke waits a moment before adding, “…wife of mine.” He grins as she gives a soft sound of indignation, clearly burying her brow against his spine as she chastises him for working her up again. Apparently he’s discovered a bit of a secret weapon…not that Hinata is the hardest to fluster or embarrass. Quite the opposite really.

It’s…cute.

Eventually he finishes their breakfast, shuffling with her still attached to his back to the table. “…do you want me to sit on you?”

Another muffled complaint before she finds her own seat. With a sleepy, “Itadakimasu”, she quietly digs in, not noticing him watching her for a few moments before doing the same.

….clan or no clan, he has what he wants. Anything else…doesn’t matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> III am still behind…whoops. This prompt gave me a little trouble, but hopefully this both works, and was good to read! Hyuchiha is a term a fellow SasuHina shipper friend of mine utilizes a lot, so I had to throw that in there for them x3  
> Anyway, I can’t make guarantees about catching up tonight, but I’ll give it my best! I don’t like to grind drabbles out too much cuz it burns me out. Either way, thanks for reading, and see you in the next one!


End file.
